We have demonstrated the validity of the quadratic discriminate analysis of commonly obtained blood chemistries for differentiating patients with alcoholism from general medical patients in the United States. However, questions have been raised whether the approach is generalizable to different types of populations of alcoholic and nonalcoholic patients. This study will collect data on a large pupulation of Japanese alcoholic and nonalcoholic patients. This biochemical and hematological data (SMA-6, SMA-12, hematology series) and a drinking history questionnaire will be subjected to a quadratic discriminate analysis.